1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an electrical connection assembly, in particular to an electrical connection assembly for preventing electricity interruption, a battery device with such electrical connection assembly, and an electronic apparatus with such battery device.
2. Related Art
Portable electronic apparatuses, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants, portable navigating devices, use batteries as their power sources. To facilitate a continuous operation of the electronic apparatus, these batteries are usually replaceable. Generally the battery is assembled in a battery base and connected to a power receiving end of the portable electronic apparatus through the battery base.
To maintain a good electrical connection between the replaceable battery and the electronic apparatus, the electrical contacts of the battery and the electrical contacts of the electronic apparatus contact each other elastically to remain tight while contacting between the electrical contacts for transmitting electricity and electrical signals. In the prior art, the “elastic contacting” is achieved by the contacting between retractable pogo pin(s) of the electronic apparatus and contact pad(s) of the battery. The retractable pogo pin retracts when contacting the contact pad and being pressed, and in the meantime an elastic force is generated to keep the tip of the retractable pogo pin continuously contacting the contact pad.
However, under the impact of an external force, the electronic apparatus is easily affected by the external force. For example, when the electronic apparatus is dropped or rolling, and vibrations or impacts are generated, an instant relative displacement of the battery easily occurs with respect to the electronic apparatus. Or, the pin tip of the retractable pogo pin over-retracts when its inner spring is compressed due to the instant acceleration. At the moment, the pin tip of the retractable pogo pin temporarily separates from the contact pad of the battery, which results in the interruptions of electricity transmission or electrical signal transmission. Such electricity interruption causes an abnormal shutdown to the electronic apparatus upon operation, which is easy to damage the hardware circuits or the software programs of the electronic apparatus.
To resolve this problem, TW Patent No. I354890 introduces a portable electronic apparatus capable of detecting housing separation. The electronic apparatus includes two housings (the main body and the battery of the electronic apparatus). When the two housing are separated from each other, a control module stops supplying power to the electronic apparatus. The solution introduced by TW Patent No. I354890 can only achieve a normal shutdown procedure under possible abnormal states of power supply, but is unable to prevent the problem of electricity interruption.